Rapid removal and installation of window and door glass panels and screens can be challenging and cumbersome for many homeowners. Many windows and doors utilize spring-loaded locking members for securing screens and glass panels in position that become stuck or frozen over time and can be extremely difficult for a homeowner to operate.
The disclosed spring-loaded clips can be readily removed with minimal exertion on the part of the user and require no special screen frame configuration to be fully functional at maintaining a tight seal of the screen against the frame. Preferably, a plurality of clips would be used to functionally secure the screen in position and maintain a tight seal against the window jamb to prevent intrusion of insects or wind blow debris. Removal of the screen can be accomplished by sliding the screen sideways, depressing the clips on one side, and freeing the screen frame on the other side, then swinging the screen inward.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an alternative to the use of the traditional spring loaded horizontally translating screen locks with a clip that is easy to operate.